


The Fringe

by SilentEagle3



Category: Fair Use - Fandom
Genre: #IFDShare, Fan Activism, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, fair use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEagle3/pseuds/SilentEagle3
Summary: For the people who fight for our works to stay alive. International Fanworks Day 2017.





	

Ao3: The Fringe

You could hear the shots from miles away. There was fighting in the streets, in the plains, and far away, by the shores. Word got around quickly about the war. Fairfield took one front, The Fringe took another. It seemed like the war would never end. Even by using their strongest soldiers, neither side could do a thing. The Fringe had perfected their attacks, leaving flaws only seen by the highly observant. Fairfield was their observer, though. For years, they would take the ideas of the Fringe, and make it into something else. Addressing the flaws, but making their own. All with a new purpose. It seems like the two would get along well. Sufficient trade, shared interests, but some didn't want to believe in the “transformations” Fairfield had made. So they went to war to get their ideas back. Every day was a new story. Someone had defected to the other side. Fairfield had received extra funding. But it turned into a part of daily life. The common man never had to worry about it. You never had to worry. You enjoyed the luxuries and ideas presented to you by the Fairfield government. You kept fighting at home, while the military, and special forces like the OTW fought on the battlefield. For our fics. For our art. For all fanworks. Thank the ones who make it, and the ones who fight for it.


End file.
